


What will it Take

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Other, and has an annoying pet puggle, and uses they/them, keith is agender, lance went to vet school and has an interview at the local animal hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vocal, hm? I’d say that’s an understatement,” Lance huffed, rolling his eyes. “Listen, could you just keep the dog inside for the rest of the night or something? I’ve got an interview at eight and I’d like to get at least a few hours of sleep before then,” he finished with an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem. Of course if he shits in my house, I’m calling you to clean it.”</p>
<p>Lance knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He stared his neighbor blankly. “Come on…” </p>
<p>“Keith”</p>
<p>“Right. Come on, Keith, it’s 3 AM. Can’t you cut me some slack here?” </p>
<p>Keith looked their neighbor up and down, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing a tank top that said ‘Suns out, Guns out’. There was no way that they would cut him any slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will it Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of the fic week that fichelp.tumblr.com is putting on. The prompt I chose was "Your pet won't shut up and it's 3 AM" but I guess this also works for the other prompt of "First meetings" so...

Lance loved dogs- he absolutely  _ loved  _ dogs. The thing he didn’t love was being unable to sleep the night before an interview due to said animal howling and barking at God knows what at- he glanced at the clock- 3 AM. Usually he would be able to pass out the moment his head hit the pillow, but of course whenever there was anything important in the morning he had no such luck. It didn’t help that the clearly small dog’s high pitched howls and barks seemed to echo through the entire house.

 

So instead of doing the logical thing and just putting a pillow over his head or some headphones on, he got up and trudged over to his neighbor’s house wrapped in a blue bathrobe and some hobbit slippers. His neighbor’s house was small, but it wasn’t in bad shape. It had a cozy feel like one of those tiny houses in those reality shows that Lance totally didn’t marathon. The door was painted red and there was a white trim; the house number on the door was also white and Lance found the contrast pleasing. 

 

He hadn’t expected anyone to come to the door when he rang the doorbell- or the dog to stop howling. Then again, of course whoever lived there would be awake. The whole neighborhood was probably awake because of that dog. 

 

The door swung open to reveal a pale person. They had black hair that was long enough to be pulled back into a somewhat sloppy bun, but Lance thought that the look suited them. Their eyes were round and they seemed to be wide awake. “If it’s about my dog, I’m sorry,” they began in a low voice, and as if on cue, a puggle came trotting down the hall. “He’s just a bit vocal tonight,” they mumbled, clearly looking embarrassed. 

 

“Vocal, hm? I’d say that’s an understatement,” Lance huffed, rolling his eyes. “Listen, could you just keep the dog inside for the rest of the night or something? I’ve got an interview at eight and I’d like to get at least a few hours of sleep before then,” he finished with an apologetic smile.

 

“Yeah, no problem. Of course if he shits in my house, I’m calling you to clean it.”

 

Lance knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He stared his neighbor blankly. “Come  _ on… _ ” 

 

“Keith”

 

“Right.  _ Come on _ , Keith, it’s 3 AM. Can’t you cut me some slack here?” 

 

Keith looked their neighbor up and down, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing a tank top that said ‘Suns out, Guns out’. There was no way that they would cut him any slack. 

 

“Dude no,” was their only response before slamming the door in the other’s face. 

 

Lance stared at the door, his jaw hanging open. What was he supposed to do now? As if on cue, the howling began again. A breeze rustled some leaves and some clouds passed in front of the stars. The porch light turned off after another moment. Lance shivered. He sat down on the steps of the porch and buried his head in his hands. He felt like he was either about to pass out or cry, but he wasn’t sure which it was. A clatter sounded behind him and he jumped up, shrieking. He heard hysterical laughter. He turned around to see Keith standing in the doorway, holding his stomach as they continued to cackle. 

 

“What the fuck was that for!” Lance screeched, his voice echoing down the street. His heart pounded against his chest. 

 

In between laughs, Keith managed to get out something that sounded like “You were sitting on my porch like a lost puppy, it was sad!” Lance almost wanted to laugh along with Keith because the other was probably right. But he continued to fume instead.

 

“What will it take for you just to let me sleep in peace?” He grumbled. He realised that that phrase basically translated to “I will do anything you want” when a mischievous grin spread across Keith’s face. He gulped.

 

“What will it take? Hmm…” they looked Lance up again- not going unnoticed- and made a stance of mock-thoughtfulness. “Take me out after your interview. I know a coffee place,” they said with a smirk. 

 

Lance stared at the other blankly. He had expected something much more outrageous than… a date? Now it was his turn to look the other up and down. They had a slim frame and nice hips, pale skin and their dark hair was tied back in a small bun, revealing an undercut. Big round eyes. They wore red pyjama shorts that were  _ really  _ short, and a black tee shirt that had some stars dotted across it. Not bad looking at all. Lance felt a blush creep across his face and hoped that the other couldn’t see it in the darkness. 

 

After the longest and most uncomfortable pause of Lance’s life, he mumbled “Fine, whatever. I’ll pick you up when it’s done,” and then turned around and stormed back to his house so he could bury himself in his quickly growing mountain of embarrassment. 

  
Keith watched the stranger leave with a grin. They were victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments as this is my first time writing Voltron (sorta unless you count their cameo in another fic I'm writing lol).


End file.
